Bloons Super Monkey 2/Bosses
This is a list of the Bosses in Bloons Super Monkey 2 M.O.A.B The MOAB is the boss of Monkey Lane, and a common enemy in Bloon Dunes and Deep Bloon Sea. Attacks *Shield Trap (4th stage) **Calls down a horseshoe-shape of Shielded Red Bloons to catch the Super Monkey. These will appear more frequently in its last health stage. Defenses *2 Mini MOABs constantly escort the MOAB. If you pop one, another will appear to take its place. This one is a 3rd stage. Health Indication All Bloons Super Monkey 2 bosses will "bleed" bloons when they are damaged; depending on the health stage, different bloons will be spawned. Attacks that deal multiple damage (such as Bloon Busters) will cause multiple bloons to spawn. #Red Bloons will spawn. #Blue Bloons will spawn; furthermore, a few nasty tears, a scorch mark, and cracks will appear on the MOAB. #Green Bloons will spawn; the tears are only getting worse. #Yellow Bloons will spawn; the MOAB tried to mend itself with a bandage, but loses an elevator. #Pink Bloons will spawn; an OUT OF ORDER sign is now attached to the MOAB. #When the MOAB is finally popped, it will release Mini MOABs along with a multitude of Red and Yellow Bloons. B.F.B The BFB is the boss of Bloon Dunes; a weaker version can also be found in stage 5 of Deep Bloon Sea. It spawns at the middle of the screen, even though it only first appears on the right. Attacks *Horizontal Walls (Before BFB is destroyed): **Horizontal walls composed of 2 rows of Shielded Yellow Bloons appear in various formations to push away the Super Monkey temporarily and to act as a shield against the Super Monkey's attacks. ***Two walls spawn before the BFB appears. *Vertical Walls (After first 2 stages): **Short vertical walls comprised of Shielded Blue Bloons spawn to prevent the Super Monkey from attacking it. Defenses * Red Bloon Circles (in 5th stage) **Circles of Shielded Red Bloons spawn around the BFB and go to its direction to attempt to push the Super Monkey out of the range of attacking it (even though they can push the monkey towards the BFB if he is close enough). When they reach the BFB's center, he lets them fly towards the bottom of the screen as small clumps of Shielded Red Bloons, which are very hard to pop because of their density. They will also push the Super Monkey out of the way. The B.F.B. only uses this when it is at its 5th health stage. Health Indication #Green Bloons are spawned. #Yellow Bloons are spawned, it has several tears plus a bandage. #Pink Bloons are spawned, another tear and another bandage appear, its left wing is wrapped in bandages and its right eye is hurt. #Black Bloons are spawned, the tears get worse, the right engine is cracked and there's a nearly-patched tear between the BFB's eyes. #White Bloons are spawned, the tears get even worse, scorched places appear, its right engine is wrapped in bandages and the left eye is replaced by a giant tear and a burn mark. #Upon being popped, a variety of bloons from red to pink will be released. Calamari Blimp The "Calamari Blimp" appears only in the final level of Deep Bloon Sea, serving as its boss. Calamari Boss.PNG|The Boss as it first appears. Attacks *'1. Red Trail': Forms a trail of Shielded Red Bloons directly below it to prevent the Super Monkey from being able to attack the blimp directly. *'2. Bumper (after Red Trail)': Densely compacted balls of Black Bloons and Glass Bloons are occasionally spawned with the sole purpose of pushing the Super Monkey away. **The bumpers will chase the Super Monkey and push him around, but are relatively easy to pop with Spikey Shots. Defense The Calamari Blimp is unique in that it has large masses of Shielded Bloons on top of it. These bloons prevent the Super Monkey from attacking it directly from below. It also has 8 tentacles composed of Glass Bloons. It is not necessary to pop all of these bloons to pop the blimp completely. However, the Shielded Bloons can be easily ejected by freeze 'em by Snap Freeze. Health Indication #Pink Bloons are spawned. #Black Bloons are spawned. A few cracks are on the Calimari Blimp. #White Bloons are spawned. The cracks turn into nasty tears and more cracks appear. #Lead Bloons are spawned. There is a mouth shaped tear,the cracks get worse,and the right eye is cracked. #Zebra Bloons are spawned. Scorch marks appear,the Calimari Blimp's wings are cracked,and the eyes are white and even more cracked. #Upon poppage, it releases many bloons from Red Bloons to Glass Bloons. Heavy Metal Bloon The "Heavy Metal Bloon" appears in the final level of Mount Magma, serving as the final boss in the entire game. Attacks *Bloon Blast (from Bloons Projector) **Blasts a formation of Shielded Red, Blue, Green, Yellow and White Bloons to the bottom that can push you away. Only uses this on its 2nd and 4th health stages. In order of Color, Red, Yellow Green, White and Blue. Defenses *During the 1st health stage, it creates a multitude of Shielded Black and Lead Bloons that 2 of them looks like axes and another 2 looks like maces. They spin around their 'sockets' and push the monkey away. *During the 2nd health stage, it generates 2 "bloon projectors" that shoot bunches of Shielded Red, Blue, Green, Yellow and White Bloons. It also generates 2 "barrier projectors" that create a barrier made out of Shielded Lead and Blue Bloons. The "bloon projectors" and "barrier projectors" are actually Shielded Leads. The defenses from Stage 1 remain but they stop spinning. *During the 3rd health stage, it generates 2 mace weapons made out of Shielded Leads and also generate the 2 "barrier projectors" once again. They will also resume spinning. *During the 4th health stage, it once again creates 2 "bloon projectors" and the 2 ax-like Shielded Lead Bloon weapons are also generated. The other mechanisms will stop spinning. *During the 5th health stage, it acts like the 1st health stage, creating the 2 axes and 2 maces made out of Shielded Blacks and Leads. However, this time they spin faster than ever. Health Indication #White Bloons are spawned #Lead Bloons are spawned #Zebra Bloons are spawned #Rainbow Bloons are spawned #Ceramic Bloons are spawned #Upon death, it releases many bloons from Red Bloons to Lead Bloons, giving up to 200 blops. Despite looking like a Lead Bloon, sharp attacks can harm the blimp as well. Category:Bloons Super Monkey 2